Efforts to improve the functionality of storage systems in vehicles (e.g. cars, trucks and vans) are an on-going endeavor among Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM) and the numerous component/system suppliers. Of particular interest is the desire to utilize the limited packaging space of a vehicle in such a way as to provide efficient and user friendly features for the vehicle user. It has become increasingly common for vehicle users to carry a number of devices, such as phones, MP3 players, PDAs and the like. It is desirous for the vehicle to provide convenient system for display, storage, power supply and other features for these and other items. It is believed, that for example, when no such convenient system is available, users may utilize things like the cup holder to hold the device and any attached power cord would be just lying about. The present invention is directed one such innovative solution to provide a convenient system.
Among the literature that may pertain to this technology include the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,400; US 2003/0047955; U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,388; U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,883; U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,259; U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,229; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,068, all incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.